


Who Am I?

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mine,” her mother would tell her, violating and possessing as she made Regina choke on the truth she never wanted to face. “You will always be mine, my love. It was I that gave you breath, gave you life, gave you <i>purpose</i>. Without me, Regina, you would have nothing. You would <i>be</i> nothing…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this awhile ago for [tonguemarksonmystepgranddaughter](http://tonguemarksonmystepgranddaughter.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, but forgot to post it on here. Whoops?
> 
> Just a short drabble.

Her beauty was the perfect disaster; an inherent portrait of self-loathing for all the world to see. Misery tainted Regina’s soul like a sickness, darkening her heart and corrupting her ability to love, hope, and dream. It fell away from her like shards from a shattered mirror; leaving scars that even time could never begin to heal. Yet Regina lied back and allowed her mother’s lies of _hush my love, mother will make it better, mother will always make it better_ to consume her very existence as she lived half a life beneath the weight of Cora’s lithe form, waiting for a reprieve that would surely never come.

Time bled together and the room fell to darkness as Regina closed her eyes, wishing herself away from the madness that had seeded itself in her routine. Cora had robbed her of her innocence and her sanity, toying with her like a puppet upon strings as she made her gasp and writhe and succumb. She devoured the light within her as she spread disease through Regina’s veins, molding her into a person beyond even her own resignation. 

_Who am I, who am I…_

“Mine,” her mother would tell her, violating and possessing as she made Regina choke on the truth she never wanted to face. “You will always be mine, my love. It was I that gave you breath, gave you life, gave you _purpose_. Without me, Regina, you would have nothing. You would _be_ nothing…”

Regina wished for nothing. She wished for absolute stillness, of bliss and of emptiness, for a void would be far better than the poison her mother had clawed into her heart. It’s sludge ran through her veins; slowing her, weakening her. Escape was an empty dream, her legs losing the ability to run from the inevitable long ago. And so her mother’s slender fingers drew out sounds of pain and defeat, losing a daughter and gaining a possession.

For in the end, that was all Regina would ever be.


End file.
